


翠西和芭比

by BE_papas



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BE_papas/pseuds/BE_papas
Summary: 舅男性转小剧场





	翠西和芭比

Illya讨厌Solo穿裙子，任何裙子，去执行任务。  
不管是长裙，还是短裙，她总能预见任务后美国人因为摸爬滚打破掉的丝袜或者被任务目标（通常是各个年龄段的男人）留在大腿上的指印，如果说她对前者只是单纯地不爽——鉴于她固执地认为像Solo这样上帝馈赠一般的人不应该挂彩，后者则往往能让她的怒火中烧并砸掉整个房间。  
但更令人苦恼地是，Illya从来不适应社交场合。  
她躲在楼梯的影子里，看着Solo撩起黑发，对着目标抛了个媚眼，那个男人马上连自己姓什么都忘得一干二净，借着舞厅昏黄灯光的掩映，戴着结婚戒指的手沿着美国人的裙衩一路向下。耳机里传来Gaby哼歌的声音，他总是在车里把迪斯科放得很大声，手在方向盘上打着拍子。模模糊糊唱着一个关于杀手的故事。  
Illya心烦意乱地啃着指甲，她假装在思考等一下的撤离方案，又名怎么把任务目标扔进垃圾桶。

这就是现在的情况了。  
Solo在撤离的时候踩到了裙角，高跟鞋应声折断，跑在她后面的俄国人想都没想，把她拦腰抗起。Illya边向着Gaby的方向狂奔，一遍听着Solo在她背后发出奇怪的笑声。  
等他们甩掉了追兵，终于能喘口气的时候，Illya问：“你刚刚笑什么？”  
经过刚刚那么一折腾，Solo的长发松松地搭在肩上，她随意地把头发拢到一边，给自己倒了一杯麦芽威士忌。  
“说真的，Illya，”Solo抿了一口酒，“我连膝盖都能感受到你的裹胸。”  
Solo没有继续理会Illya，她踢掉高跟鞋，赤脚踩上地毯。挽着裙摆，踮着脚尖，唱着不知道从哪里听来的歌，有一搭没一搭地跳着舞。Illya抱着胳膊靠在书桌上，面色阴沉。她们都知道她在气什么。

“你要酒吗？”  
Illya摇头。  
“这样呢？”  
一个带着麦芽和酒精味道的吻。Solo突然靠近，整个人粘在她身上，空出来的那只手抹掉Illya嘴角蹭上的唇膏。  
她吃吃地笑着，像一只偷腥成功的猫。Illya感到一阵冰凉，紧接着闻到浓郁的酒香味。  
“我喜欢这样。”  
Solo的胸部紧紧贴在Illya的胸口，她的头发蹭在皮肤上痒痒的，还残留着香水的味道。Illya能感受到心脏的鼓动，红唇和黑发在她眼里氤氲成模糊的画，莫奈或者雷诺阿？她不知道。美国人沿着酒液的湿迹舔上她的耳廓，把她拉得更紧了一点。  
说实话，Illya讨厌她这样，她们需要好好谈谈，这不是一场性事能解决的问题。  
当然，也绝对不是谈话能解决的问题。  
Illya一手拉开了对方抹胸裙的拉链，一边把她拖进一个深吻，她的唇是巧克力，在旖旎的气氛中慢慢融化。美国人的指尖，数着她的脊椎一路向下，留下浅浅的刮痕与瘙痒，她的外套早就不知道丢到哪里，暖气让她浑身燥热。  
不知道从哪里传来断断续续的歌声。Solo含着Illya的耳垂，发出浅浅的嘤咛。她憎恨的裹胸已经回归到它应该有的样子，松松垮垮地挂在Illya的腰上。手指沿着乳房下缘摩挲，再用手掌包起，指缝缓缓撵过乳粒，换来俄国人细不可闻的抽气声。她移动着髋关节，膝盖夹在Illya的两腿之间，用慢到磨人的速度隔着底裤磨蹭。  
毋庸置疑的是，Solo的胸手感极佳。Illya爱死了这点。美国人的性感与肉欲像魔鬼，拖着世人堕入地狱。她的肌肤在灯光下是明晃晃的白，唇是血色的红，发是墨染的黑。任何人都逃脱不掉的诱惑陷阱。Illya顺着Solo锁骨细碎地亲吻，舔舐过丰润的乳球，在乳尖流连不舍。  
她抬起眼，美国人的表情在逆光中看不真切，她只是抚着Illya的金发，手指轻佻地玩弄她颈后的一小块皮肤。  
“答应我你以后不要这样。”Illya的嗓音沙哑，“我讨厌那些男人。”  
这就是了。她憎恨的、她所爱的一切皆来自于斯；她的勇气和畏惧，终归于此。  
Solo用一个深吻作为回答。她们一点也不在乎蹭上衣服的口红。

而另一件让人感到愉悦的事情就是看到爱人在自己身边入睡。  
Solo总是主动的那个，她骑在Illya的腰上，被推向了高潮；之后在浴室里又来了一次；她们交换了蜻蜓点水般的晚安吻。  
“你叫翠茜吗？”Illya突然发问，手指梳理着Solo的卷发。  
“嗯哼，”被问话的人发出了含糊的鼻音，“那你就是我的芭比。”

 

•Gaby在车上哼的歌是Psycho Killer  
•翠茜是《玩具总动员》里那个女牛仔娃娃  
•芭比就……芭比娃娃，牙尖嘴利的某人怎么可能放过每个揶揄的机会【。


End file.
